Flower's Family
by Cookie Platter
Summary: Flowerpaw grew up without a full, loving family. Her brother doesn't treat her normally, her mother died when she was a kit, and no one remembers much about her father. When a stranger is found on MeadowClan territory, wanting to join their Clan, he tells of stories of a cat- who seems to be her father. Should she go find him, or stay home? Please review!
1. Prologue

**Hi, this is Cookie Platter here, up with a new story! I'm trying a different style of writing this time, using 'I' instead of 'her' or 'he' or something like that. I'm just focusing on 1 cat's perspective. Well, the prologue is a 'her' type, but the rest will be 'I' and 'me'.**

**I hope you enjoy this, please review if you like it or if you see anything you think I should change. Also, feel free to suggest OCs.**

**So let's begin!**

It was a chilly leaf-fall afternoon, with clouds as dark as a monster's paws. The whole of MeadowClan were relaxing or napping in their dens, the lazy day causing the same effects on the cats- tired and not wanting to do anything.

A one-moon-old dark grey tom with blue eyes bounced around the nursery, being the only vigorous little soul in the Clan today, squeaking, "Flowerkit! Mommy went to the dirt-place, we're alone! Let's go outside the camp and explore MeadowClan territory!"

Flowerkit, a pale silver she-cat with green eyes lifted her head from her paws groggily. "Take a nap, Shadowkit. We shouldn't be out of camp."

Shadowkit frowned. "But Flowerkit... Fine." He lifted his muzzle stubbornly. "If you won't go, I'll go. Then I can tell you all about my great adventure and you'll regret not going."

Flowerkit sighed, preparing to go with her brother. But when she lifted her head again, Shadowkit had already left.

She blinked, then crept out of her cozy nest and peeked outside. Grayfur, a light gray tabby tom was guarding the camp entrance. The nursery was by the entrance, the medicine den behind, so it would be easy for her to get out of camp and find her brother.

Grayfur seemed to be dosing. Flowerkit stepped out of the nursery timidly, on the damp camp grass. Then, eyeing a small hole just big enough for her to dash through, Flowerkit took a sharp breath and streaked past Grayfur with MeadowClan speed and out of camp.

The thick green grass of the meadow tickled her ankles, up to her knees. The air smelled strongly of rain and thunderstorm. _I should get Shadowkit back to camp._

A strong wind hissed by, causing Flowerkit to stumble. "Shadowkit?"

The air was beginning to get cold. Flowerkit bounded across the meadow worryingly, trying to find her brother, but caught no sight of him.

She tried to find his scent, but the smells of everything were all mingled up with a dampness that she didn't like.

The sky darkened as the sun was obscured, and a drizzle swept over the meadow.

"Shadowkit?"

A bit of fear began to crawl into her stomach. It was of not goodies, and it was not pleasant. Oh, why did her brother just have to be so mouse-brained?

_Boom,_ thunder began to bellow, and lighting crackled a moment later, far away. "_Shadowkit!_" Flowerkit yowled as loud as her tiny voice could go, "_Shadowkit!_"

Rain poured down. A feeling of dread began to cover Flowerkit. "Fl-fl-ower-haze?" She called for her mother, shivering. Flowerkit had been named after her mother. Her father... He wasn't there, her mother barely talked about him, and Flowerkit never met him so it wasn't too bad.

Spotting a nearby tree, Flowerkit made a frantic scramble towards it in the wet mud. She felt so cold...

Lightning crackled again, this time much closer. "Mother!" She gasped weakly, "Mother, come help...me..."

She listened. Nothing. "Flowerhaze!"

Then, she heard it. Or she thought she heard it. A faint, panic-filled yowl.

"Mother!" She cried, "I'm here!" She was and felt drenched, trembling. Her teeth chattered, making it hard for her to call out. "M-m-mommmmy..."

"Flowerkit!"

There it was again! It was more clear now. Her mother. Her caring, loving mother, who must have came out here the moment she and Shadowkit had disappeared. _Oh, no, Shadowkit!_

A white streak of lightning shot down, somewhere between the border of MeadowClan and MountainClan, she supposed. She squinted far away... Then, she caught sight of... A cat.

"Mother!"

There she was. Flowerhaze.

Flowerkit tried to move toward her frantic, running mother, but she couldn't. Her muscles were stiff and numb with cold.

Flowerhaze came nearer, and nearer, and nearer... And slowly, she was beside her, gasping and panting. "What are you doing out here? Shadowkit and I were worried sick!"

"Shadowkit... He's in camp?"

"Of course! Now let's get out of this tree's way or it-"

She never had time to finish that last sentence. The long, dreaded line of lightning came falling down, shooting straight for the tree they were under.

It made a sickening _creek_, then down the tree went, down, down, down...

She squeezed her eyes shut. Flowerkit felt pushed aside, before a crash erupted behind her, smashing her tail with such pain. But the thing that scared her the most was a agony-filled shriek. _Mother!_

Flowerkit felt horror set inside her as she slowly opened her eyes and the dust cleared, and there lay her beloved mother. Crushed, with half her body hidden by the tall tree, bleeding the wet grass scarlet.

"Mother!" she wailed, crouching beside Flowerhaze, "Mother! Please!" She choked, tears rolling down her face.

Then, as her heart began to shatter in the rain, she felt herself grow dizzy and fall beside her cold mother's body and sob, ever so heart-breakingly.

_Oh, what have I done?_

Suddenly, an unwanted thought loomed over her.

_It's all Shadowkit's fault!_

But such a thought couldn't stay in her mind if she were to be a warrior. A true warrior for her mother. Yet she didn't have time to even realized that clearly.

For she had already gone unconscious, her memory flowing away from her forever.

**I know, it's weird, killing a cat in the first chapter. Anyway, review please, I hope you like it so far!**


	2. Chp 1: The Tale

**Yay, 2 reviewers... Willowsong of ThunderClan xXShadowloveXx, thanks!**

**So**,** chapter 2!**

Hi, I'm Flowerpaw, an apprentice from MeadowClan.

I'm motherless and fatherless, and even if I even did have parents, I don't remember them- and I'm perfectly fine with it.

The only cat related to me is my brother Shadowpaw, and for some reason we don't share that brother-sister bond.

"Flowerpaw!" Rabbitfoot, my mentor padded over to me. "Change the elder's bedding and if you have time, change Sunstar's too. Fresh moss has been picked and is in the medicine den's storage. After that, you're free for the rest of the day. Okay?"

I shrugged and tried to hide a smile. "Sure."

With a nod, Rabbitfoot turned and padded away.

Now I'll admit- I like changing the elder's bedding. They are nice. And I like it even more when the kits are there, with the elders telling stories of the past. Bluepool is especially kind- to me, to the kits, to everybody.

"Um, Flowerpaw?" I looked up and saw Daybreeze hastily mumble my name. She had pity in her eyes, just like every other cat did when they saw me.

Oh, how much I hated it. Pity. It was in the eyes of every cat since StarClan knows when- even Shadowpaw had it, strangly, but not as much. Only Rabbitfoot, Sunstar, Bluepool, Berryleaf, and some other apprentices treated me like a normal cat. It was as if I have a bitter life, which I didn't.

I'm pretty sure it's because I don't have a mother or father. Well, that's alright, since I never had either one. Growing up, I lived without parents, so I don't need them now, either.

"Flowerpaw?"

I blinked in embarrassment as Daybreeze asked my name again.

"Yes?"

"Do you want me to help you with cleaning the bedding?" Daybreeze looked down.

_Eavesdropper_!

I stared at her. "No," I replied curtly, "I can do it myself."

I padded away, to Darkshadow the medicine cat's den. It was a damp cave, cool to keep the herbs and moss fresh. As I picked up the wet and refreshing moss from the moss supply, I wondered if the kits would be there.

I went out of Darkshadow's den, and, leaving the moss to dry in the warm sunlight, padded over to the fresh kill pile and chose a rather skinny vole to eat. I hadn't done my job yet, and my job was barely anything, so I didn't need much.

After finishing the vole quickly, I bundled up the now dry and soft moss again, then walked to the elder's den.

Before I could enter, small furballs tumbled in the den, squealing with delight.

_Yes! The kits are came!_

"Adderclaw!" Snowkit bounced over to the purring elders, "Bluepool!"

Frogkit and Leafkit, littermates, bounded after Foxkit and Grasskit, littermates of Snowkit., over to the middle of the den and cuddled up.

"Oh hi there Flowerpaw!" Bluepool blinked warmly, "What brings the pleasure to have you here?"

I dropped the moss. "Changing your moss, doing my job!" I laughed. Bluepool and I always did that, she asking me the reason for my coming, and me adding 'doing my job' at the end of my answer.

"Moss, eh?" Adderclaw looked up from the tussling kits, "Blossompaw did that just a moment ago. Why don't you just stay here for a while?" He winked.

I grinned. "Sure!"

Leadkit pawed at Adderclaw. "Tell us a story, Adderclaw!"

"Yeah, tell the one about the badger!" Foxkit chirped.

"I like the one about the story of how Fallen Tree was made. It's so suspenseful!"

"That's my favorite, too!"

"But I want the badger one, like Foxkit!"

Adderclaw chuckled. "Flowerpaw, what do you think? I can't choose who to listen to!"

Telling the truth, the Fallen Tree story was also my favorite when I was a kit. The only thing was, Adderclaw would have that look in his eyes when he told me it.

"I want the Fallen Tree one, please," I murmured, "It was my favorite."

Adderclaw stared at me, half amusement, half strange look. Then, he began.

"So, some time ago, a tom-kit wanted to explore the camp right before a thunderstorm, the most powerful one since the battle with LakeClan that Lilyfire died in. He wanted his sister to go with him, too. The she-kit refused to go, so the tom-kit decided to trick her into thinking he went, so he could seem brave. However, the she-kit didn't know, and she ventured out the camp."

Snowkit gasped, "Go on!"

Adderclaw paused with memory and thought. "The thunderstorm was coming. The she kit could feel it. But she went on, loyally looking for her brother. At the same time, the she-kit's mother was franticly looking for her. The mother raced out of camp, and heard the kit yowling for her."

I gazed at the kits. They all had shining eyes, widened with shock.

"Keep talking," Leafkit whispered.

"The mother found the kit, but before they could go back to camp, lightning struck the tree they were under."

Gasps erupted from all the kits.

"The mother was crushed by the heavy weight of the tree, but before the tree came down, the she-kit was thrown aside by her mother. She lived, but her mother didn't. And from this day on, the tree that fell is called Fallen Tree."

The kits stayed silent.

Then, Shadowpaw poked his head into the den. "Flowerpaw! I was looking for you!"

I sighed, then saying a quick goodbye to the kits and elders, I followed him outside.

"Now listen." Shadowpaw hissed, "I wasn't looking for you. I was listening to the story and I need to tell you the truth behind it. How our mother was killed."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Stop that silliness. We don't have a mother, Shadowpaw. Forget the whole thing."

Shadowpaw let out a growl of frustration. "Okay. You know why everyone looks at you like that?"

"Like how you do? Oh, wow, I am _so _interested." I muttered sarcastically.

"Look. I'm serious here-"

"And I'm serious here too, trying to get you to shut up all about this nonsense. We don't have parents, the Fallen Tree story has nothing to do with us, and for now, stop talking about this." I spat, "Bye."

But that bothered me for the rest of the day, even when cleaning Sunstar's den- fine, I love cleaning dens. Because I had a dream, not long ago, that took place at the time when I was a kit.

And in this dream, I _did_ have a loving mother_._

-:-:-:-:-:-

**Yay, another chapter done! I hope you liked it!**

**Also, I have a question: Do you think I should rewrite the summary?**

**Please review!**


	3. Chp 2: The Dream

**Hi! So, continued...**

-:-:-:-:-

I blinked my eyes open.

Suddenly, I was huddled inside the warm belly of a queen. Before I could realize what was happening, a small wind blew by. I blinked, and suddenly everything blurred and I was whipped around by the howling wind, somewhere outside of camp.

I was aware at how small I felt, and how much longer my tail felt compared to my now tiny body. I was shivering rapidly, but somehow, I didn't feel cold.

Then, a earsplitting crash erupted, and as quick as a flash I was thrown to the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling the pain finally streaming inside of me. But not from the growing wounds she was getting. Yet from a sudden pang of sadness, and home-sickness.

My eyes flung open and I lifted my head, scrambling up on my paws. But inside of the dangerous wind and the paw-biting coldness and the wrecking pain of loneliness, I was safe inside the apprentice's den. Winterpaw lifted her head up, blinking sleepily.

"What's the matter?" She murmured.

I felt shaken. "N-no-nnnn. Uh, um nothin-ng." I couldn't bring words out. Somehow I felt so scared, so alone.

Winterpaw shrugged, then went back to sleep.

I tip-toed quietly, with shaking paws, out the den. How could just a _dream_ make me feel like this? It was so confusing.

Pondfoot , the deputy was organizing the dawn patrol. "Hey there Flowerpaw." He acknowledged me, pity and regret filling his eyes when he saw me.

Slight anger bubbled inside of me. So what? I was a normal cat, just like them!

Letting out a hiss of frustration, I clawed towards the entrance of the camp. Duskpaw bounded over to me, his eyes frowning. "Are you okay?"

I felt like crying, but I was good at hiding it. "Yes." I muttered through gritted teeth. I couldn't bring myself to look in his eyes- I knew what was going to be in there, and I couldn't stand it anymore.

I raced away from him, eyes hot. "No! I'm _not _okay!"

And for the first time, I realized that I did need someone to support me. Someone like... like a mother, or father.

And to know anything about that, I knew who I had to talk to- the one who I always got so mad at... My brother, Shadowpaw.

I couldn't really believe him still, but he was the only light. I needed him.

But most of all, I suddenly realized again, I _missed an unknown mother_.

**-:-:-:-:-**

A dark colored tomcat crouched beside a trashcan. He let out a growl of disgust at the dripping drizzle around him. Cleverly, he darted towards a colorful two-leg umbrella, the sloshy water puddling beneath his hard paws.

His father had told him he couldn't live with him anymore, and that he had to find his mother. His mother, he told him, was out of the city, and in beautiful forested, grassy land, wild and free from two-legs.

Of course, that was what he wanted to find.

Pain dropped inside of him when he thought of his father. His mother was unknown to him, and his father would change the subject every time the young tomcat tried to bring it up.

So he set out to find her.

A two-leg foot stepped in front of him. Biting his lip, he trotted away, onto the hard rough black stone. Monsters roared pass.

Life in the city wasn't all that bad, once you got used to it. But he never lived so happily.

So he set out to find her.

He was getting closer and closer, he knew. His father told him to go in the direction of the setting sun. It was the evening, now.

He always wondered if he had any brothers or sisters. His father wouldn't tell him. Maybe his mother would.

So he set out to find her.

A few days later, as the city began to give way to country side and wild life, the tomcat let out a gasp when he saw the forest before him. He was almost there.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**So, a bit rushed I know, but I was rushing, too.**

**Please review!**


End file.
